


Life Unexpected

by TitanOfAttack



Category: Ereri - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Life is hard, M/M, ereri, happy couple, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9998681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitanOfAttack/pseuds/TitanOfAttack
Summary: Once upon a time, Erwin Smith and Armin Arlert (happy couple) set they're two best friends up on a date, Eren Jaeger and Levi Ackerman. The date went surprising bad, and both vowed to never see each other again. 2 years down the road, Erwin and Armin get married and adopt a child.Life changes pretty fast, and it's pretty unexpected at times. Eren and Levi are about to experience the roller coaster that is life.(ERERI FIC Based on the movie 'Life As We Know It')





	1. First Date Disaster

Eren fixed his teal-green tie, he was never one for the ordinary, and he glanced at the clock nervously. An hour late. That’s normal for a first date, right? Eren checked himself in the mirror trying desperately to soothe his nerves. Suddenly he heard the tell tale noise of the ding dong of the doorbell and all but jumped out of his skin, not quite literally but he was definitely on the road to being a skinless nervous wreck of a human.

He took a deep breath and convinced himself he looked okay. No more than okay, he looked fucking hot and whoever was waiting outside this door is going to be so impressed with Eren’s looks that he will apologies profusely for being late and for scaring the shit out of him. He brushed dust of his shoulder, dust that wasn’t there of course as he made his way towards the door. A shaky head reached out to the handle as he turned it painfully slow.

The man waiting behind the door was everything Armin had said. He was hot, no more than hot he was an angel sculpted by hands of the gods above, carefully piece by piece until the perfection he saw standing before him was ready. Sleek raven black hair matched with a sharp undercut that gave off a mysterious vibe to the man. A style he could only refer to as ‘business up front, party in the back’. He had piercing silver-grey eyes, that both made him shiver from the intensity and weak in the knees. Milky white skin with absolutely no flaws, and you may say ‘milky white’ is a weird maybe even off putting description of someone but you’d be wrong, you’d be so wrong.

He wore a white shirt, black tie with a worn black leather jacket over it. The man was also kinda short which made Eren feel slightly more confident even though he was completely and utterly matched out in the looks department.

Basically the man that stood before him was the perfect example of why Eren was gay in the first place. And here he was suddenly feeling very under dressed and downright hideous in comparison. Which is saying something ‘cause Eren was far from hideous and he knew that, what with his smooth golden brown skin and his bright eyes that drew everyone's attention, it was nothing compared to this man. Eren let out a shaky breath and smiled brightly.

“Hi, umm Levi, right?” Eren mumbled quietly, silently kicking himself for sounding like a high school teenage girl talking to her crush for the first time, and then he kicked himself for judging high school girls they have enough stress and didn’t need Eren’s judgement right now. Plus he felt like he never related more to them then right now.

The man nodded slowly, not giving Eren as much as a polite smile. Shit, Eren thought. Levi wasn’t interested in him, like at all for the first time in months Eren felt an attraction and of course, luck was not on his side, it was not mutual. Despite his negative thoughts Eren was determined to enjoy the night, being selfish for once and not giving a damn that the man in front of him may not enjoy it as much as he; call it a guilty pleasure maybe.

“Well, I’m Eren, so great to meet you. Although I don’t know much about you, from what Armin told me, I know your name and thats about it” Eren said quickly but surely as he held out his hand to shake. Do people do that on first dates? Or do they hug or even do that double cheek kiss you see in movies or in France. Levi didn’t seem to be on board with the hand shake at all.

“Well, Eren” Levi said drawling out his name as he spoke “I don’t want to touch your filthy hand, so let’s just go if we’re going to go”

Eren couldn’t utter a word. He just stood in a complete state of shock. How does one even respond to that? Eren stared at his hand, that still hung unwanted and unappreciated in the air and he watched as he slowly let it drop returning to his side. He was confused if he should break down crying and slam the door shut, turn his back and never look back or fucking stand his ground, defend himself and get angry or if he should smile and forget and just go out with the miserable grump.

Fuck it. He was mad.

“Who crawled up your ass and died!?” Eren spat as his his hand clutched into a fist tightly at his side. Levi raised a curious eyebrow as he looked up to Eren. You could practically see the angry fumes leaving Eren’s head, like in cartoons. And he’ll admit he’s a hothead but he figures in this situation his anger is warranted.

“First of all, you’re an hour late and then you insult my perfectly clean hand, thank you very much. I sure had plenty of time to scrub them while I waited for your lazy ass to haul yourself up here? And what for just to please our friends?!” Eren ranted as he stepped towards Levi.

Levi snorted. Fucking hell he snorted! How can anyone bare to be friends with this guy!! 

“So are we going or what? Frankly I’d like to know before I waste precious hours of my life” Levi said, his voice was pretty which angered Eren.

A look of pure determination set across Eren’s face. You can call Eren anything but you could never call him a quitter. He grabbed his phone, key and wallet from the table and stormed out the door past Levi, before stopping in his tracks, taking a few steps back, closing the door behind him and storming off again.

Once again the sound of Levi snorting filled the hallway. And it wasn’t an ugly snort, like you’d expect maybe like the noise of a pig like most people when caught off guard but his was damn sexy.

He stepped out into the cold autumn air, and regretted his choice of going jacket-less but he would grin and bear it because there’s no way in hell that he is going back up now. He looked around trying to spot a car that would indicate Levi’s ownership but only found the usual cars that his neighbor's owned, nothing out of the usual. Armin did say that Levi would pick him up, on the dot at 7. One of those promises already fell through, if they were walking to god knows where, Eren would never talk to Armin again. Well, that was a lie, obviously. Armin was his best friend, been friends ever since high school in fact. When Eren stopped some jerks from beating on him, it was like love at first friendship and they were destined to sail on the ship of friend forever.

“Are we walking there or what?” Eren asked, annoyance still clearly laced in his voice whether it was intentional or not he may never know. He was trying to improve his mood, because maybe he’d have the best date of his life. Not that his expectations were high at this point.

And then he saw it. Levi was standing next to a sleek, impressive beast of a motorcycle, holding two helmets in his hand. Eren’s jaw dropped open.

“You don’t really expect me to get on that?” Eren asked mildly in awe, but also struck with fear. Motorcycles looked cool as hell but he didn’t understand how they worked, how they stayed balance and he wasn’t willing to find out. Levi smirked in response.

“Well unless you really do intend on walking” Levi said, his voice pitched in a high, teasing voice clearly mocking Eren’s earlier statement. Fuck. It was like he was challenging him, and Eren’s stubbornness never failed to surprise him as he marched towards the bike and the waiting Levi who was holding the helmet out waiting for Eren to get it.

Eren took it from his hands and stared at it, trying to figure out how one placed it on their heads. He looked at it from many different angles, inspecting the curves and buckles until finally Levi sighed, grabbing the helmet back. Eren let out a small noise of retaliation. There was no way in hell he’d get on that without protection. Suddenly he felt a warm tickle on his neck which he figured was Levi’s breath who had unbeknownst to him stepped closer, he lightly placed the helmet over Eren’s head and pushed it down tying the buckle beneath it securely. He opened the sun visor slowly, looking into Eren’s bright eyes.

“Don’t worry I’m gentle the first time” he whispered quietly before releasing the sun visor and turning his back to him starting up the bike. He revved the engine, basically telling Eren to move his ass.

Eren of course was standing and blushing like a fool. Was it a mistake to do this, probably. He decided he was allowed to make mistakes and jumped onto the bike before realizing the heavy gravity of the situation he had no idea what to do or what to hold.

Levi began to lift his feet off the floor, Eren felt a heavy pang in his chest.

“Wait! What do I do?” Eren yelled loudly over the machines obnoxiously noise as he slowly ran the reel of regret in his mind, starring all his past mistakes and the Oscar award winning performance of the one he made just now.

“You hang on tight” Levi said in his low deep voice as he his feet lifted off the ground and Eren let out a girlish scream as he quickly clung to Levi. He wrapped his arms so tightly around his rock hard chest he was afraid he was suffocating him, but he was more afraid of falling so he hung out tight just like instructed.

The take off you could say was anything but gentle as the bike swayed side to side, most likely due to Eren’s rushed scramble to cling himself to Levi. Once he was settled Levi took off. If Eren thought he was holding tightly before, he was wrong, so so wrong. He buried his head into Levi’s leather jacket, petrified to look up. The wind attacked his body and he was glad for the helmet protecting his face.

Apparently time moves fast when you’re fearing for your lives because soon they came to a stop and Eren released his deadly tight grip as he slouched his shoulders and touching his feet to the ground, a moment so victorious you’d swear he was the first man walking on the moon. Levi stepped off the bike, removed the helmet and just turned and walked into the restaurant. 

Who the hell does that?! Can he not see that Eren was clearly not okay and may never be okay ever again? He hadn’t realized he had a fear of motorcycles, but now he knows and was sure that the man had sensed that fear yet still, nothing not even a ‘Are you okay?’.

Whatever, Eren thought. Let’s just end this night and he’ll never have to see him again. He removed the helmet, pledging to himself never to put one on again, ever and followed the man albeit slowly and very shakily.

Levi had taken a seat by the window, and he saw him laughing with a stranger. Make that an strangely attractive stranger. Blonde hair, matched with a scruffy blonde beard and he was tall as hell. There they were laughing like old friends, and here Eren couldn’t get the man to crack a smile not once, not including the smirks. Eren also couldn’t pretend he didn’t see the stranger place a gentle hand on Levi’s shoulder and Levi didn’t do a thing to stop it.

He felt a sickly churning in his stomach and decided he had enough for one night. He turned and exited the small restaurant and called for a taxi. He sent Armin a quick message that read;

‘Mission failed: Abort Mission’

He let a silent, single tear fall before quickly rubbing it away and only allowing that one single grieving tear, grieving what could've been if luck was on his side or maybe if Levi had been on time, or if he didn’t flirt with other guys on dates. Maybe Eren was being brash, and jumping to conclusions but he decided it didn’t matter, he’d never see the guy again. Who knows how long this thing with Erwin will last and as regretful as it is to say the sooner it ends the sooner they rid of the memory of Levi and this night.

And he felt awful for wishing his best friend’s relationship to end but come on, it was only 3 weeks ago that they got together. What are they odds they’ll be together forever? What are the odds he’ll ever see Levi again? And would Levi even care if he left.

A yellow taxi pulled up, window rolled down.

“Eren?” the man called out to which Eren nodded and stepped into the backseat. He closed the door and turning to look at the restaurant as they pulled away he saw Levi exit the building, with the strange man from before and he saw them hug.

Eren sat back in his seat and wrapped his arms around himself. Never will he accept a blind date from Armin again, he silently vowed to himself.


	2. Wedding Plans?

Eren received a call early Saturday morning, the abrupt ringing causing him to groan loudly. He blindly reached for the offensive object, patting the bed side table randomly before finally his fingers found it. He grabbed it from the table and answered the call.

“Hello?” he murmured, tiredness evident in his voice as he rubbed his eyes with his other hand.

“Eren?” he heard Armin’s excited voice reply loudly, loud enough for a weary Eren to have to hold the phone away from his ear giving him time to adjust to his best friend’s energy.

“It’s five in the morning Armin, can this not wait?” Eren asked through a stifled yawn as he scratched the back of his head lazily slowly lying back down.

“Erwin proposed!!” Armin squealed in delight. Eren dropped his phone in surprise and watched it fall to the floor before he quickly dived after it demanding to know more.

“Are you serious?! When!” Eren asked as he paced back and forwards a certain happiness surging through his body.

“Last night, I mean we were celebrating all night so I would of called sooner-” he said before Eren cut him off.

“Ew, I don’t need to know that much detail” Eren replied jokingly, knowing Armin well enough to know he was surely blushing and fidgeting like crazy now.

“God Eren, not like that! Well, maybe a little bit of that but that’s not the point!” he replied. Eren laughed loudly.

“Anyway so as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, I wanted to know if you’d be my best man?” Armin asked voice filled with hope. What was once a surge of happiness soon developed into an overwhelming feeling of pure joy. Eren was beyond pleased that Armin had chosen him, not like he had any doubts but being appreciated is always nice.

“Of course I will you dummy!” Eren yelled happily refusing to turn into the squealing mess that his friend had become.

“That’s great! I’m so glad! But there’s one thing you should know” Armin said, suddenly the atmosphere changed drastically. Eren hummed encouraging Armin to continue.

“Well you see, Erwin’s best man is” Armin began before taking a pause that was longer than necessary in Eren’s book.

“C’mon Ar, spit it out” Eren said softly. Armin sighed as if he were preparing for a shit storm.

“It’s Levi” Armin whispered. Eren dropped his phone again this time he made no effort in diving after it. He walked over to his bed and let himself fall face first into the soft cushions as he let out a hearty scream. What was he expecting of course Erwin would pick Levi, they were best friends just like he and Armin, but after the kind of first date he had with Levi almost a year, he had yet to forgive Levi.

Erwin hosted a few dinner parties throughout the relationship with Armin, all ending badly because Levi was an asshole and Eren refused to back down. Despite their constant meetings because of their two best friends they never resolved the issue nor did either make any attempts on trying to. They were both content to hate each other.

Eren groaned as he picked himself up again. There was no way he’d let Levi ruin this wedding for him, or for his best friend. So being the good friend that he was he made his way back to the phone and picked it up.

“I’ll live” Eren said sighing as he rubbed small circles into his forehead. “When’s the wedding?”

“Three months” Armin said as he released a sigh of relief that his friend would cooperate. Eren nodded, not realising Armin couldn’t see.

“I’m really happy for you Armin, really really happy” Eren said gently trying not to tear up with happiness.

Armin on the other hand didn’t seem to give a shit as he heard heavy sobs.

“Th-thank y-you E-ren” Armin choked out through heaving sobs. Eren rolled his eyes as he let out a light chuckle.

“Oh shush you, don’t be dramatic” Eren sighed. “So tell me, bridesmaids and groomsmen yes or no?”

“Yeah I was thinking of asking Mikasa to be my bridesmaid, Erwin picked Hanji and then we both have a best man. I’d like to think that's enough” Armin said sweetly. Mikasa would love to be a bridesmaid for Armin, so he knew there'd be no trouble there. He was happy that all three of them would get to share Armin's special day together because it had always been the three of them.

“You’re just picking us because we are your only friends” Eren joked. He quickly glanced at his alarm clock, the time read 5.20 AM. Have they been talking for twenty minutes already?

“By choice” Armin retorted quickly. Eren chuckled causing Armin to chuckle until the pair of them were laughing maniacally loudly down the phone.

“Well, we’re all going suit shopping next week” 

Eren moaned.

“Aren’t you meant to do that separately? Like isn’t it bad luck to see each others suit?” Eren groaned hoping to convince his friend to avoid Levi for at least a couple more months.

“That’s for white dresses, Eren” Armin laughed “Sorry but you’re going to have to suffer, for me?” 

Eren rolled his eyes at Armin’s baby voice as he said for me. Armin could convince you to kill someone, hide the body, and take the blame if he just added ‘for me?’. No one was immune to this, no one so obviously Eren agreed. 

Armin let out a childish squeal and quickly said goodbye before Eren could change his mind. Once the call ended Eren gasped.

“How do you do this Arlert!!” Eren yelled exasperatedly at his phone. He decided to shower and get ready for work as he was already fully awake. Eren didn’t mind though, he loved his job. He worked as a video game designer at Wings of Freedom and he was currently working on a game-changer for his career; pun not intended.

The basic idea for his game was that they were humanoid like creatures called titans, who ate people. Pretty simple right? So far all he had was the plot and the main characters design ready. He only had that ready because he designed it after himself, only because lack of creativity to find something better.

Eren pulled himself out of his thoughts and walked towards the shower, the earlier he got to work the more work he got done.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Eren! You made it!” Armin squealed and ran towards Eren as he walked into the tailors, quickly catching his small blonde friend who had thrown himself at him.

“‘Course I did you idiot” Eren laughed as he ruffled the blonde’s hair, leaving him pouting as he desperately tried to adjust his hair. Eren glanced around the room and waved at Erwin.

“No Levi?” Eren asked hope etched into his words. Erwin grinned, (he found the constant bickering between the two men hilarious) and shook his head.

“He’s running a bit late, busy day at work” Erwin replied. Eren rolled his eyes, what a shocking revelation.

“Why am I not surprised?” Eren muttered under his breath but clearly not quiet enough as the happy couple snickered quietly. Eren took a seat in an armchair and started tapping his foot impatiently, even though he had just arrived himself but of course Levi won’t know that.  
The door opened suddenly and a rush of cold air entered the small shop, revealing Levi in his work clothes carrying a briefcase. Eren stood up from his seat and crossed his arms across his chest, not caring that he looked like a scolding mother.

“I see, so you do make a habit of being late, not just for me” Levi snorted. Ugh! Again with that beautiful snort. How the hell does he make it sound so sexy! 

Levi strolled past Eren and took a seat beside Erwin, casually throwing his leg on top of the other. Eren was appalled. Did he just get ignored? The two blondes were laughing, so he could only assume that he had.

“Let’s get started” Armin said through his laughter, Eren had to restrain himself from growling.

 

It took a lot quicker then Eren had expected. Armin and Erwin were quick to finding two variations of blue ties, one light blue and as Armin said “identical to Erwin’s eyes” and a royal deep blue that was undeniably the same colour as Armin’s. Erwin would wear the royal blue tie and Armin the light blue.

Eren found that adorable and had to restrain himself from screaming ‘yasss goals’ although he did a lot of that, in his mind.

Erwin chose a dark blue suit jacket, and pants with a white shirt. Armin’s was almost the same except the dark blue was on the borderline between blue and black. They both looked incredible which was the main thing, Eren couldn’t help feel a pang in his heart knowing he was alone and probably always would be, his last date and been.. 

Well over a year ago, with Levi and we all know how that went. It sounds pitiful how a good looking man like Eren couldn’t find a date, before his date with Levi he had just gotten out on a long term relationship. Long story short, asshole cheated on him and broke Eren’s heart.

And then he met Levi. Another disaster of a date but Eren couldn’t help but think he judged Levi too soon, and maybe the guy he was with was just a friend and Eren was still insecure over his recent break up?

Eren shook these thoughts from his head and realised the tailor had picked out a suit for him. Eren’s face lit up as he saw it. A simple black suit and white shirt. Eren quickly changed into the suit and stared at the reflection.

Now he really wished it was his time to get married. Eren was hot in a suit, and no one could say different. He turned around to show off to Armin and Erwin, maybe Levi too just to be like “Ha! You could of had this!”.

Levi was already suited up and god damn he looked fine. Same style suit as Eren’s, same colour too but it seemed Levi could wear a fucking black bin bag and he’d still look like a god.

Eren noticed Levi looking at him and Eren raised an eyebrow, and placed his hand on his hip as if to say “what?”.

Levi nodded. “You clean up well” Eren felt as if he were shooting out of the roof to join the stars he was so happy. Ha! See! Told you I was hot, too bad you’ll never have m-

“For a brat” Levi said with his famous smirk. Eren scowled and returned to his dressing room. It would be a miracle if they all survived this wedding without a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updateupdateupdate  
> UPDATEEEEE  
> YA!


	3. Bachelor Party

Today was the big day. Eren felt if life were a musical this day would be the dramatic upbeat song leading up to something beautiful such as For The First Time In Forever from Frozen. However Eren isn’t particularly interested in musicals - unless it was Disney of course, so there would be no random outbursts. Unless he was very, very drunk. 

But Disney songs aside, today was the day his best friend was getting married. Moments from the bachelor party flashed into Eren’s mind. Not the usual party you’d expect the night before a wedding. No strippers, no clubs, not even separate parties. Armin and Erwin decided they’d prefer to spend their last night as ‘free men’ together, but of course that meant Levi and Eren were forced to socialise at yet another event.

8 hours earlier 12.08 AM  
Eren stood next to the bar with Mikasa as they watched their best friend slow dance with the love of his life.

“See that? That’s what I want!” Eren slurred taking another large slurp of his beer. Admittedly Eren was a slightly more than tipsy at this stage of the night, he was a light weight afterall. Mikasa punched Eren’s shoulder playfully. She was less drunk than Eren, which wasn't hard but she was still more playful than her usual self.

“Well Eren maybe if you put yourself out there you’d get laid!” Mikasa said giggling loudly. Eren rolled his eyes as he stepped away from the bar. He’d show her, he could have anyone in this room, well except Armin or Erwin, not like he’d try anyway.

“Where are you going?” Mikasa asked loudly with a wide grin. Eren turned to face her continuing to walk backwards. He sent her a playful wink.

“I’m getting out there!” Eren yelled back and turned around again so he was no longer walking backwards. Unfortunately his turning was less than graceful and he collided with a person and sent them both toppling.

Eren giggled and muttered out a quiet ‘whoopsies’ as he glanced down to see who he had tackled. The giggling stopped as he quickly pushed himself off Levi and stood up. He held his hand out to help him off the ground.

“Shit sorry Levi!” Eren muttered quickly, waving his hand slightly to show Levi he was trying to help him up. Levi surprisingly accepted the hand and Eren pulled him up.

“Who in the world thought it was smart to let you have alcohol?” Levi smirked. Eren was speechless because Levi actually took his hand, then he realised he still had levi’s hand in his own and before he had the chance to free his hand, Hanji had entered the room with two microphones.

“Karaoke anyone?!” she squealed loudly. Then she noticed Eren and Levi in the middle of the room, hand in hand. Eren could almost see the cogs turn in her mind as realisation hit. She pointed directly at them.

“You two are first!” she said laughing maniacally. Levi dropped Eren’s hand and backed off.

“Fuck no, I’m not nearly drunk enough for that shit” Levi scowled as he folded his arms across his chest. Hanji’s idea of the pair singing seemed to intrigue the guests as they all began to chant their names. Eren was drunk enough so he turned to the table next to him and smiled politely at the guest, pointing at her shot as if asking for permission. She nodded obligingly and handed to Eren who then in turn handed it to Levi.

Levi kept his stance as he stared Eren down. The chants grew louder and louder until eventually Levi accepted the shot and downed it like a champ. The guests cheered loudly as did Eren. He grabbed Levi by the elbow and dragged him to the stage and saw Hanji handing him a microphone.

“What song?” he asked Levi, who already looked a little bit more loosened up. Levi shrugged his shoulders and shouted back “I don’t give a shit”. Eren turned to Hanji “Surprise us”.

Hanji smiled and had a glint of mischief in her eyes. Eren smiled with confusion in response but again was too drunk to realise any better.

Music began playing and the guitar was unfamiliar to him until he saw the lyrics appear on the screen. Hanji had chosen a Taylor Swift song, you may or may not have heard it? The title appeared amongst the lyrics.

‘Everything’s changed’

Eren rolled his eyes at Hanji. Eren looked at Levi and pointed at himself then at Levi, asking who goes first. Levi pointed at himself and Eren nodded, wavering from side to side slightly because he was drunk and also the music was nice.

“All I knew this morning when I woke” Levi sung, and damn Eren nearly fell over from the shock. Levi actually had a surprisingly nice voice, drunk or not. “Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before”. The crowd seemed to enjoy Levi’s singing too as the commotion at the bar died down and all eyes were gazing at the stage. Eren suddenly felt very weak in the knees.

From stage fright, or from Levi’s voice he didn't know. Levi faced Eren and looked directly into Eren’s eyes.

“And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago is green eyes and freckles”  
Eren blushed slightly but returned the gaze.

“And your smile in the back of my mind making me feel like” Levi continued singing. Eren noticed the chorus was approaching and cleared his throat with a small cough, trying desperately to ignore the crowd.

“I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now” Eren sang in time with Levi, their voices complimenting each other's like a glove fits a hand.

“I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now, I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now, I just want to know you, know you, know you” Eren let out a small giggle which Levi returned with a grin of his own.

Eren’s eyes brightened at the sight of that grin because for once he made Levi laugh, well grin but same thing.

“'Cause all I know is we said hello, and your eyes look like coming home, all I know is a simple name, everything has changed”

Eren found that he was enjoying singing with Levi, a lot more than he thought possible.

“All I know is you held the door, you'll be mine and I'll be yours, all I know since yesterday is everything has changed” Levi let his mic drop slightly taking a break as Eren’s part approached.

Eren closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He listened to the guitar as he swayed from side to side in time with the music. He opened his eyes, glancing at Levi.

“And all my walls stood tall painted blue, but I'll take 'em down, take 'em down and open up the door for you” Eren sang quietly at first.

Levi raised his eyebrow as if he were challenging him to sing louder.

“And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies the beautiful kind, making up for lost time, taking flight, making me feel like” he sang louder gaining confidence.

“I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now, I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now, I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now, I just want to know you, know you, know you” Levi joined in, and Eren felt himself getting lost in the music.

“Come back and tell me why I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time” Eren sang.

“And meet me there tonight, and let me know that it's not all in my mind” Levi sang.  
“All I know is we said hello, so dust off your highest hopes, all I know is pouring rain, and everything has changed”

“All I know is a new found grace, all my days, I'll know your face, all I know since yesterday is everything has changed” holding the last note a little longer, Eren smiled at Levi. Levi returned the smile.

The guests went crazy. Eren felt himself blushing, he forgot people were watching. Even worse he forgot his best friend and his sister were watching. Hanji stumbled onto the stage as she wrapped her around Eren and Levi’s shoulders.

“That was amazing I think I cried” Hanji squealed, Eren laughed as he jumped off the stage and walked towards Armin who had waved at him. Armin met him halfway.

“That was the best wedding gift a guy could ask for” Armin said through fake sniffs. Eren rolled his eyes at his dramatic friend. He noticed Levi had joined him at his side, Erwin at Armin's.

“Are you telling me I paid for a wedding singer when we could of got you two for free?” Erwin complained.

Levi snorted loudly “There’s not enough money in the world Smith”. Eren laughed nodding in agreement.

8 hours later  
Eren groaned loudly as he sat up in his bed. He held his head in his hands because it honestly just felt too heavy. 

“Morning sleeping beauty” Mikasa said smoothly. Eren glanced up and saw her coming towards him holding a mug. He noticed her hair was wet and she was wearing a hotel robe. Of course, leave it to Mikasa to miraculously heal from a hangover. 

She handed him the mug. “Don’t speak just drink, then get into the shower” 

Eren groaned. Even the thought of getting out of bed sounded like hell. He took large gulps of the drink, ignoring the revolting taste. Mikasa pulled the duvet off him in one swoop. Eren shivered.

“Why are mornings always so cold?” Eren complained to no one in particular. Mikasa shrugged her shoulder as she kneeled on the floor opening her make up bag.

“I’m doing my makeup, please be done showering by the time I’m finished” Mikasa asked. Eren nodded as he walked towards the shower.

Today was the big day after all.


	4. The Big Day

Eren’s heart swelled with pride as he watched his best friend walking down the aisle, or walking up aisle? Whatever the point was Eren couldn’t of been happier than he was, and it grew very apparent when Mikasa elbowed him in the side very casually.

Eren turned his head to face his sister, also very casually “What?” he whispered.

“Are you crying?” she whispered but Eren didn’t miss the slight crack in her voice and he noticed she too was crying. He gave her hand a tight squeeze as he rubbed brushed his thumb under his eye. Armin saw this and let out a bubble of emotional laughter.

Erwin held his hand out and helped Armin walk up the few steps to the altar. Eren and Mikasa both awed in sync as they took their seat. The ceremony flew by without a hitch. The guests all showed signs of tearing up during the exchanging of the vows, and Eren was 99.9% sure that he saw even Levi rub at his eyes, even if it were only for a split second.

Before he knew it they were pronounced husband and husband, and they were all retreating to the hotel in which the reception was being held. Eren had the honor of seating at the top table, with Mikasa, Armin, Erwin, Hanji and of course Levi. What made the situation better was that Eren was sat next to Levi. He begged Mikasa to switch places with him but she refused to Eren’s dismay.

So of course bickering broke out, what were they expecting?

“Oi, brat. Would you mind not kicking me? I’m not interested in playing footsie with you!” Levi snapped.

Eren shot him a look. “Wh-what?! I was just adjusting my foot, I didn’t even mean to kick you, you you ass!!” 

Levi rolled his eyes. “Customarily when one does something by accident, they apologise. Or are you just too young to understand the concept of good manners?”

Eren scoffed. “What do you mean? I’m 22, I am not that young, what age are you again? 25 was it?”

Levi nodded slowly. “I am”

Eren sighed in relief “So will you stop calling me a brat now, I’m almost the same age as you!”

Levi paused briefly as he looked at Eren considering his words.

“I will” he said, Eren let out a joyous whoop. Levi held up his hand, causing Eren to stop mid-whoop, “I will, if you stop acting like one”  
Eren groaned loudly as laughter filled the table. The meal carried on, as did the bickering. 

Everyone was moved outside to take pictures before the speeches. The camera man instructed Erwin and Armin to stand together and he snapped some pictures. Then he asked for Eren, Mikasa, Hanji and Levi to join them. Eren and Mikasa on Armin’s side, Hanji and Levi on Erwin’s.

“Hmm, could I actually get you to stand with him?” the man asked as he looked through the lens of his camera.

Eren pointed at himself dumbly. “Me?” 

The camera man nodded. Eren mumbled out a small okay as he switched places with Hanji. Eren tried to ignore Levi’s presence as he listened to the photographer countdown from 3.

And on 1, Eren yelped in surprise after being poked in the side; one of his many weakness, the tickles.

Eren groaned loudly, as everyone laughed again, even the photographer.

“Let’s try that again, shall we?” he asked after everyone calmed down. Eren faked a smile, but had a devious plan in store.

Again the counting down from 3. Eren waited for the right moment and on 1 he raised two fingers behind Levi’s head with ease due to the height difference. All the onlookers laughed at the silliness leaving Levi out of the loop. He shot Eren a suspicious look, Eren responded with an innocent shrug of his shoulders.

Erwin and Armin stepped to the side, as did Mikasa and Hanji as requested by the photographer much to Eren’s annoyance.

“We just need some quick snaps of the wedding party” he asked as he raised the camera.

“Be normal, for once” Eren hissed, desperate for at least one nice photo for Armin’s sake but looking over at the blonde, he seemed to have no cares in the world as Erwin combed his fingers through his long hair.

Levi scoffed loudly.

“Could we maybe do the ‘arm over shoulder/waist’ so it looks more personal” this photographer was going to be the death of him.

Eren awkwardly raised his arm and dropped it on Levi’s shoulder. Levi shot him a glare. He wrapped his arm around Eren’s waist a little too tight for comfort.  
“Ease off” Eren said through a smile to which Levi responded with a short and simple ‘never’.

3,2 and just as the flash went off Levi pressed his fingers into Eren’s side again causing him to laugh out loud. The flashing continued as did the tickling leaving Eren reliant on Levi for support, otherwise he would fall.

The guests were all clapping loudly, and laughing of course they were. They didn’t understand Eren’s pain.

The photographer shot them a grin. “Thanks you too, now the two bridesmaids please?”

Eren stepped off to the side standing beside Armin in a huff. Armin poked Eren’s cheek.

“What’s wrong Moody Margret?” Armin teased with a baby voice, Eren let out a long breath as he folded his arms across his chest.

“Sorry he ruined your pictures” Eren said ignoring Armin’s remark, he’d get him back another day.

“I think he improved them” Armin said laughing causing Eren to moan again.

 

After the pictures were taken, they went back inside to listen to the speeches. Armin’s grandfather gave an emotional speech about how he was so lucky to be alive to see his favorite and only grandson find true happiness. Everyone cried, Eren wept.

He wiped his tears on a napkin and stood to give one of his own.

He choked as he accepted the microphone from Armin’s grandfather, giving him a big but gentle hug.

“Well, that’s a tough act to follow” Eren said voice wobbling as he wiped a fallen tear from his cheek.

“Armin, what can I say? I’ve known you since forever, before we could even speak and even then we were best friends. We always imagined who we’d marry, when and where, and here we are and your dreams are a reality. I couldn’t be happier for you. Here’s to years of happin-” Eren looked down to find his wine glass missing. He gulped, you can’t make a toast without a glass. He shot Armin a confused look, which was returned.

Then it clicked he stared at Levi. Who shrugged and handed him a baby bottle. Eren gave him a punch to the shoulder. Where did he even get a baby bottle?! In the end he decided it was better then nothing so he grabbed the bottle and ignored the laughter bouncing off the walls.

“As I was saying” Eren said “Here’s to years of happiness, you guys are my OTP now and forever” He raised the ridiculous bottle, but skipped the drinking part. He wouldn’t stoop that low. He handed Levi the mic and just as he was about to take his seat once more, Levi handed him the missing glass.

“Looking for this?” he said with a smirk into the mic, causing yet another explosion of laughter. Eren picked up his knife and began tapping it loudly. If Levi ruined his speech, he had to return the favor. Eren sent Levi a smug look as he heard the chorus of glass tapping.

Erwin stood up with an air of confidence and helped a shy Armin from his seat, and bent down to deliver a sweet kiss. There was a chorus of aw’s and clapping. Levi waited for silence and when he finally found it he cleared his throat.

“Gonna keep it short and simple. Happy for the both of you, but could you not of sat me next to literally anyone else? Congratulations regardless” he raised his glass and took his seat, this time giving Eren a smug look.

That brought end to the speeches. Erwin took the microphone and thanked everyone for coming, and what not. 

After that they moved to the ballroom where the music was loud and the drinks were, well being drank. Eren was pleasantly buzzed and was dancing with Mikasa.

Armin decided, even if his wedding was the furthest thing from a heterosexual wedding nothing would stop him from throwing that bouquet, and Erwin supported his desire fully. 

This brought a crowd, a huge crowd of people both men and women forward all viciously ready to attack for the flowers. Eren laughed, he didn’t buy into the whole thing. Catching a bouquet doesn’t mean you are going to be the next person to get married. It was stupid. 

Armin turned and let the flowers go, shouts were heard, pushes were seen. Apparently Eren had failed to walk far away enough to avoid the savage mob. A lady he had never met before had elbowed him rather harshly in the head sending him tumbling. He prepared himself for the crash, hands outstretched but found it never came. He cautiously opened his eyes, his gaze meeting the stormy grey eyes of none other then Levi. 

Levi’s line of vision left Eren’s, instead looking towards Eren’s hand. Eren in his confusion followed and noticed in his hand the bouquet of blue and white flowers. The crowd went crazy. Armin especially, he pointed at the pair and raved to his now husband.

The photographer from before had apparently not left, someone thought it'd be a good idea to have him stick around and capture people's worst moments and so he did.

The flash went off, keeping this moment alive for ever.

“I think you just fell for me” Levi whispered and gave Eren a wink. Eren blushed at that. Levi started helping Eren stand on his own two feet. Eren suddenly felt a pang in his head and he groaned loudly leaning on Levi for support once more.  
The music continued playing loudly and people were dancing again. 

“What’s wrong brat?” Levi asked sounding genuinely concerned? Or that's what it sounded like.

“Some crazy person knocked me out” Eren slurred and gave Levi a goofy smile. Levi rolled his eyes as he gripped Eren’s shoulders tightly to keep him from toppling.

“If you were knocked out you wouldn’t be talking, now would you?” Levi asked. Eren giggled in response and poked at Levi’s cheek.

“You know, for a short person you’re freakishly tall” Eren said loudly, much louder than necessary.

“Okay come on, you might be concussed” Levi ask as he wrapped his arm under Eren to support him.

“But the party’s here” Eren pouted as Levi began guiding him out. “Besides I’m fine”

“You don’t seem fine”

“I’m fineee” Eren said. Levi ignored him and opened the big ballroom door and guided Eren out.

“Where’s your room?” Levi asked as he brought Eren towards the elevator. Eren shrugged his shoulders.

“Fuck” he cursed under his breath. Eren suddenly fell silent and Levi realized the idiot fell asleep on his shoulder.

“You have gotta be shitting me” Levi muttered as he picked Eren up bridal style. The doors opened and he carried the idiot in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi is kinda outta character here but I wanted to play around with the idea of a silly Levi fighting with a silly Eren at their best friends wedding

**Author's Note:**

> AHHH I WROTE THIS SO LATE CAUSE I WAS HIT WITH THE INSPIRATION STICK AND HOLY LORD ITS LATE AND I HAVE SCHOOL TOMORROW WELL TECHNICALLY TODAY BUT FUCK EDUCATION RIGHT
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!!!!


End file.
